


Bedtime Stories

by Citrus_Luver



Series: YGO Drabbles [12]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrus_Luver/pseuds/Citrus_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mahaado and Sugoroku tell Atemu and Yuugi bedtime stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the weekly challenge topic for the LJ group YGODRABBLE. The topic was ghost story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!
> 
> Originally posted in 2012.

The candle had burned low. Mahaado sighed. He squinted at the hieroglyphics on the papyrus. It had been a long day and would be an equally long night. "Mahaado." It was small voice. Mahaado wondered if he had imagined it.  
  
He turned. A smile appeared on his face before quickly being replaced by a frown. He crossed his arms. "Prince, what are you doing awake?"  
  
Young Atemu hugged his wood cat. He was rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. "I can't sleep."  
  
"Really now."  
  
Atemu nodded.  
  
Mahaado glanced between the large piles of scrolls that he was expected to read and Atemu. A loud clap of thunder caused the boy to flinch.  
  
Mahaado slipped out of his chair and took Atemu's hand. They walked backed to his bedroom. Mahaado helped Atemu climb back into bed. "Want to hear a story?"  
  
Atemu bit his lips. "Seto said Priest Akunadin went to Kul Elna to awaken ghosts. Are ghosts real?" The words poured from Atemu's lips.  
  
Mahaado blinked, a little startled. "Well."  
  
"Are they evil? What if they invade Egypt?" Atemu looked concerned.  
  
Mahaado smiled. He could already tell the prince would someday become a beloved pharaoh. "No," he ruffled Atemu's hair, "in fact they can even be really loyal and friendly."  
  
"Really." Atemu's eyes widened.  
  
Mahaado nodded. "My grandfather once told me a story about two lovers. They were madly in love. Unfortunately war tore them apart. He went off to fight, and she waited for him. Every day she went to the Nile to wait for him."  
  
Atemu's eyes grew misty. "But he died in war and came back as a spirit to be with her?" Atemu interrupted the story.  
  
Mahaado laughed. "No, he survived. Unfortunately, during the time he was away she had died during childbirth. Her ka escaped the realm of death and found him again. She protected him and their son. When he finally passed away from old age, they left for the underworld together."  
  
Atemu smiled. "Does that mean Priest Akunadin is bringing back ghost protectors? We can be friends!"  
  
Mahaado smiled; it was a sad smile.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Yuugi bounced excitedly on his bed. A wide grin appeared on his face when his grandfather entered the room. Sugoroku smiled as he watched his grandson immediately climb under his covers. "Jii-chan, story!" Yuugi clapped his hands excitedly.  
  
"What story do you want to hear?"  
  
"Your story!" Yuugi immediately answered.  
  
"My story?" Sugoroku feigned ignorance.  
  
"You know about Egypt and your pharaoh!" Yuugi seemed aspirated that he shouldn't need to explain something that he felt was so obvious.  
  
Sugoroku smiled. He was glad Yuugi liked that story. It meant he didn't have to come up with new stories. He sat down at the foot of Yuugi's bed and began. "It was many years ago. I was traveling the world searching for the newest games to challenge…"  
  
"… The pharaoh's spirit saved me that day. That was the last game I ever played."  
  
Yuugi smiled. "That was a good story, Jii-chan. If I meet the pharaoh someday, I'll be friends with him!"  
  
Sugoroku smiled. He ruffled Yuugi's hair.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXX  
  
As both boys grew older, they stopped asking for bedtime stories. Destiny had different plans for both boys. Atemu would become an accursed king doomed by the mistakes from the past generation while for Yuugi solving the puzzle became a replacement for the friends he didn't have.  
  
In a way, boy and ghost found and saved each other.  
  
 **Owari**


End file.
